Mind Jinx
by Aane
Summary: When Maka and Soul start doing somethings on their own whats happens to their bond? And When a new soul demon apears what is the fate of Maka to come? This is a Soka  Soul X Maka  and has Action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so my name is Benley (ben-lee) and this is my first FanFic!**

**When I write stories I usually have songs to inspire me. This story has a song which is actually song by the Japanese voices for Maka and Soul! So you see my excitment!**

**But anyway, here's my story. Read it well. Review it after. **

**Im trying to write a chapter a night but if i end up accidentaly skipping a night, IM SORRY! **

***I DO NOT OWN ANY SOUL EATER CHARACTERS THAT APEAR IN THIS FANFIC! I dont have some characters Ive made up for it though... BWHAHAHAHAHAHA***

* * *

**Mind Jinx**

_Chapter One: Letter_

"Soul", The sound of Maka's voice wasn't plesant sounding in Soul's ear. He had gotten no sleep the night before and when he had awoken late in the morning Maka gave him her signature Maka Chop. Now in class Soul was as usual trying to catch up on some rest but was being interrupted by his miester's frustrated sounding voice. "Soul _wake up_!"

Not making any attempt to even open an eye Soul replied, "Maka shut the hell up." He could feel her body stiffen with anger in the seat next to him. So he braced himself for one of her rants about how its "good" to listen in class. How he shouldn't sleep in class, etc.. But then suddenly her body relaxed in her seat again.

Maka sighed a stressed sigh. But Soul could hear a touch of worry in it. Still not bothering to make and eye lid move. Soul brushed it off as a women mood swing thing. Maka shifted a little bit more in her seat making Soul frustrated. "Maka just sit still for one _fricken _minute!" It came out like an irritated yell which Soul hadn't intended it to be.

Maka Stopped moving and just placed something under Soul's arm that he was now burying his face into. "I'm leaving anyway". The sadness in her voice finally made soul lift his head but only in time to see her back leaving in the classroom doorway.

"Shit". He felt bad. Maka usually got annoyed by his sarcastic nasty attitude and then brushed it off. Soul glanced down at what Maka had left for him. It was a plain white envelope. When he was about reach down to get it he noticed BlackStar getting up and leaving early for class like Maka had done. Soul glanced at Tsubaki to see what she was making of it.

Tsubaki was smiling her sweet smile and waving goodbye to her miester. Something Soul thought he should of done. "Hey Tsubaki".

Tsubaki turned in her seat and kindly asked, "What is it Soul-kun?"

"Where is BlackStar and Maka going?" Soul asked.

Tsubaki looked up in a thoughtful way. "I'm sorry Soul-kun. Didn't Maka tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well its sort of something personal that a miester tells their weapon themselves." Tsubaki said this with a worried smile. Soul knew it was important he just couldn't believe that Maka hadn't told him anything.

"Could you just tell me?" Soul was getting kinda irritated again. Females just weren't what he needed to listen to at the moment.

Tsubaki sighed and shook her head. "I can't. If your worried I bet you could talk about it with Lord Death Himself but I don't think he'd tell you. He's the one that made it a rule that the miester tells the weapon."

Soul was getting a major migrain. "God, she can be such dumbass sometimes." He leaned back and stretched.

"Well they only found this out last night, very late too. You must of been asleep when Maka wanted to tell you."

What Tsubaki said did make sense, and it brought him back to the envelope. Reaching for it he removed the letter which was inside and began to read.

_Hey Soul,_

_Sorry I didn't tell you last night when Lord Death contacted me. But Ive have a sort of miester test to take. I don't have time to write the details so just know Ill be home in time for dinner!_

_~Maka_

_PS. I'm feeling up for take out so could you pick something up? I don't care what it is as long as it ain't fish for me!_

-_Maka, your notes make you look kinda cute_- His thought surprised him and wiped away his little smile.

"So they have a test?" Soul asked Tsubaki while he began to fold the letter into an airplane.

"I guess the way Maka is putting it is right, so yes!" Tsubaki smile a false smile. Soul could see it.

"Tsubaki, is it a dangerous test?" Soul asked slowly still focusing on his paper airplane.

"BlackStar said his wasn't."

"So Maka's probably is isn't either."

"Right!" Tsubaki said in a cheerful way.

That was all Soul needed to hear. "Okay well without Maka here I think I'm gonna go take a nap in the nurses office." Soul got up from his seat.

"Okay Soul-kun bye." Tsubaki waved him goodbye as he walked down the stairs to the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

Soul looked up to see Stein looking at him.

"Where do you think?" Soul said with a smile smile revealing some of his sharp teeth.

"That's right, in the midst of my lecture you and Tsubaki decided to have your own. And unfortunately I could hear most of it." Stein sounded sarcastic in a way that annoyed Soul. It brought back memories of how they first met him and how her threatened his miester.

"Glad where on the same page." Soul continued to walk out of the classroom but before he left ear shot of Stein her heard him say,

"Far from it."

* * *

**So did you like it?**

**If so Right me review!**

**Wait, you hated it?**

**Well, write me a review! Cause either way, I want you to write me a review.**

**~Benley**


	2. update

Sorry I never updated but Ive been going through a ruff patch but im back and im gonna continue writeing more ill have a chapter uploaded by tomorrow pluss some art on my deviant so that will be spectial I can't wait to reead the reviews on this little update chapter but i would like to have people tell me what they think and how they think the story should continue... please give me details.


	3. Alert

Okay guys I am sorry to say that Benly hasnt updated for awhile becuase she had lost interest in soul eater... I know she does that all the time but Being her sister and well better to all compare I have decided to pick this story! and her fanfiction! an update is being typed tonight and shall be post Immediately as it is finished!

In a few hours we shall find out what Maka's mission really is!

oh my name is Megan by the way ^^


	4. Chapter 2

When Soul woke up it was the end of the school day. Classes were over and he could hear the luaghter and chatter of the departing weapons and miesters outside the nurses office window.

Sitting up he felt groggy and yawned a big yawn that showed all his shark like teeth. He then stood and after putting his hands in his pants pockets he stroled out of the room.

The walk home was a bit far from normal. Tsubaki, Liz and Patti strolled along side next to Soul. Liz and Patti In anouther one of their little arguements.

"Pattiiiii! Would you stop singing that infernal song?" Liz whined like a baby Soul thought.

"hehehehehe! Rain, Rain, Go Away!" Patti ran and turned to walk backwards infront of Liz sticking her tongue out.

Liz growled and clentched her fists. "Oh!" she began to chase her sister he just luaghed and ran backwards away from Liz. They left Soul and Tsubaki in a cloud of smoke.

"They always seem to push eachothers buttons I suppose." said Tsubaki as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Soul just grunted as they continued to walk their way home. "How Kidd can handle living with those two ill never freakin known."

"It may well be one of lifes mysteries..." Tsubaki suddenly stopped and a flash of blue sprang by both her and Soul.

Before Soul could even ask what that was a loud yell came from the roof from the bulding beside them.

"HAHOOO!" Landing on the ground with enough forced to crack the pavement dbalckstar stood tryampfully. "The Amazing Blackstar Back To Grace You All With My Infaness Power!"

"And to annouy the Hell out of me." Soul turned away to proceed home and Blackstar plus Tsubaki jioned him.

Blackstar placed his hands on the back of his head while Soul kept his hands in his pockets and Tsubaki with her intwined with each other in front of her.

"So Maka Told me she said to order out." Blackstar said to his grumpy friend. "Wanna just jion me and Tsubaki for food and take some left overs home? Tsubaki makes the best shrimp fried rice and fries!"

"Oh Blackstar-chan you esxagerate alittle." Tsubaki blushed alittle.

Soul wieghed his options but he thought that if Blackstar was Back already then Maka would be close behind him.

"Nah, guys Ill just wait for Maka. She probably would want pizza and chocalet anyway."

"How woudl you know that?" Blackstar asked. Tsubaki got what Soul was laying down and patted Blackstar on the back nervously.

"Oh-haha'- being Maka she probably told him last night about wanting pizza soon-haha!" Tsubaki always luaghed nervously when she was either lying or trying to avert the conversation somewhere different Soul noticed.

"What ever you say Tsubaki! I just know we should get home now so we can eat our selves!" Grabbing her handing, Blackstar pulled a very red Tsubaki off her feet and down the street. "C-ya tomorrow Soul!"

Soul just stood there forw a few moments looking after them. Suddenly feeling a bit lonely. He looked behind him back down the road where he had came and said, "Maka... knowing you, your probabaly already home."

When Soul got back to the appartment his was displeased to find that their was no sign that Maka had even been there. Soul looked at the clock that read 8:11pm. "Damnit Maka. Where the Hell are you?"

Soul took his shoes off and unzipped his jacket. He threw his head back on the living room table and walked into the kitchen scratching the back of his head. He opened the fridge and glanced at the minisqule of food and drink they had. Slamming the door Soul went to walk back into the living room when the front door opened.

Maka came in slowly. Using the door frame to support her. As she leaning against the walk she staggered her way to the couch and plotted face down into it.

"Maka?" Soul came around and turned her over. "What happen?" Soul was frantic. Maka had cuts and bruses all over her face and neck. He glanced at her legs and britted his teeth to see they were the same. Soul lifted her up a bit and sat on the couch and rested her weight so that she layed on his lap with his arm cradleing her. "Come on Maka!"

Maka's eyes slowly opened and mint green eye looked up into his red ones. "I passed my test..." She luaghed alittle but scrindged in pain. "Well, barely..." Soul didnt find her joke funny but to see her be able to smile made his mouth spred into a tiny grin.

"Why are you beat up like this? Who do I have to kill?" Soul grinned his signature grin that showed all his teeth. Maka looked up at him and grinned as well. "Unless your willing to kill me then I guess your stuck here."

"Your saying you did this to yourself?" Maka reached over and grabbed hold of Souls shoulder and pulled herself up, her face centimeters from his. He could feel her staggered breather on his cheek and he couldnt help but feel his cheeks heat up and his heart beat faster.

"Yes," She said looking straight in his eyes with a smile. "thats exactly what im saying."

Soul didnt moved. Somehow with her face so close to his made him freeze where he sat. His heart beated so loud he thought she might hear it. And the fact that he now just noticed that she was sitting on his lap with his hand resting on his knees and the other on her back made him even more nervous.

Maka looked into his eyes. She noticed how they were wider than usual nd seemed to be focused on his hand that rested on her knees.

"Are you worried that youll look un-cool with a beat up miester? or are you worried about me being beat up?"

Her questions shocked him alittle. Turning his head more his nose hit against hers and he froze again. Before responding he moved his hand and picked Maka up and started carrying her bridal style to her room.

"It is un-cool to see you beat up Maka... But I only feel more un-cool knowing I didnt prevent you getting so hurt." When they reached her room Soul used his foot to open the door more as he carried her in. "And dont be so Stupid to think that I wouldnt be worried about you-" He placed her gingerly on the bed and then unfolded his arms from around her. "Im an un-cool weapon to not care about his miester."

Maka looked down feeling a bit guilty questioning Soul about being worried about her. She should already know that he would do what ever to protect his miester from harm. She was the lucky one that it was her. "Im sorry..."

Soul sat down next to her on the bed with a loud grunt. "Ill forget your lack of trust if you tell me how the Hell you ended up like this?"

Maka twiddled with her fingers oviously trying to decide on whether to tell him or not. "Oh where's Blair? Has she given you your daily Nose-bleed yet?"

"I cant help that her tits are the size of my head times two." Maka Glared at him.

"Dont talk like that!" She said in an angry tone.

hearing her anger Soul dug his grave alittle deeper. "YOur just jelous that your tiny-tits dont give me that kind of orgasm feeling-"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka Slammed her head on top of Souls head with great force.

"FUCK! OW!" Soul looked up furious at his partner. "MAKA?"

"DONT CALL ME TINY-TITS!" She said with the same amount of anger as she rubbed her now bruised hand.

"Well if you grew a pair of decent sized ones I wouldnt have anything to say anything." Soul felt his anger in that last insult. He could also feel a small line of regret that he had said it when she had been hurt previously in that test of hers.

Maka had suffered with this type of insult from Soul since she had known him but maybe it was becuase her baody was weak from her injuries but this one hurt. She stood up fast from the bed and turned charply to look at him. Her face showed all her anger and hurt.

"Maybe if you grew a pair of your own set of balls you would mature enough to know how much of an ASS-HOLE YOU ARE!" Maka began to storm out of the room when her knees gave out on her and she fell hard on the floor.

"Maka?" Soul jumped from the bed and went to her side.

"Sorry, I guess I got hurt more than I thought." She luaghed alittle as tears of pain streamed down her face.

Not regristering his actions Soul lifted her chin and stroked her cheek, clearing away her tears with his thumb. He then Rested his forhead on hers as his wrapped his arm around her waist and under her legs againa nd lifted her back in his arms.

Maka looked shocked as she held onto him, More by his sudden gentleness than the sudden lift.

"Now, Im not gonna let you down till you tell me what the stupid test is." Soul whispered as he stared into her wide mint eyes.

Maka tride to struggled out of his hold but she couldnt. "Youll only get more mad."

"Maka, Im more mad that you cant even throw a tantrum with out getting more hurt... it just makes you more un-cool."

Maka looked down from his stare. "I was never cool to begin with?"

Soul furrowed his brows. "Maka, just tell me already."

She sighed knowing that if she stayed any longer wrapped in his arms she would be addicted and never want to leave. "My test was more like a practice."

"Practice for what?"

"To fight with out my weapon."

Souls eyes widen with anger and shock. "WHY would you want to do that?"

She couldnt handle him looking at her with so much fury that she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder. "It wasnt my chioce..."

As she hugged him closer to her he could tell that she truely ment what she said about it not being her chioce. And deciding on not pestering her anyone he let out a long sigh.

"I know..." He turned around and layed her back down on the bed. "Ill leave you to go to bed and... stuff." He left the room in a pant. He nad to admit haveing her in his arms with her hugging her chest as tight as she had against his had made his body go in a frenzy.

Running his hand through his white hair he closed the door to his room. "So not-cool.."

Knowning that he would corner Kidd and Blackstar tomorrow to tell him more about this Miester only class but at the moment he just wanted Maka to rest. Becuase tomorrow she was going to have to maka-chop him repeadily for he was going to destroy everyone who came up with this class that hurt Maka so.

* * *

_SO? did I do good to rebuild the story? I hope I did!_

_REVIEW!_


End file.
